We Try to Save People
by FiliandKiliatyourservice15
Summary: She wasn't expecting anything to happen as she made her way home. But yet again, no one really expects to almost get killed then saved by a mystery man. And then you invite them in to your apartment? I mean, who does that! Oh, right... she did. And thank God she did. Cause she saved him. And he saved her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow All things Marvel Fans! This is your captain KZ speaking and you're in for a bumpy (and emotional and intense and epic – I could go on and on and on…) ride! This is my first Avengers/Cap. America Fanfiction and of course, it's a Bucky x OC fanfic, no explanation necessary. I have written around 5 chapters so far for this story, but I wanted to post a chapter now to see if any of y'all are going to be interested in it. If I get a few reviews or likes I'll keep on posting and of course, writing! My plan is to post every Sunday so if any of you out there are intrigued by the first chapter, mark your calendars! Okay, enough of this 'introduction' fluff - enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

 **Armelle pov**

The wind blew through my hair, some stray strands landing in front of my eyes. The sky was a deep navy blue, but it wasn't completely dark; it never was in the city. Neon signs, lit up billboards, street lights. I still couldn't decide if I loved it or hated it. The whole reason I moved to the city was to get a little excitement, some action. And so far… it's been far from exciting. But walking down the street after the food drive, I couldn't help but be in awe of the lights, of all the life shown through them even though the streets were practically empty.

As the wind howled around me, I wrapped my jacket closer to my body. "9 o'clock, wow it's late." I muttered as I made my way home. Looking up from my watch I noticed three men walking in my direction. The tallest one had on a black leather jacket, while his cronies had on a red and a blue tee. I noticed how all three were swaying on their feet and the intense smell of booze and fast food confirmed my suspicion. _"Great. Just keep it cool man, you can handle yourself"_ I thought as I continued walking. As I came up upon the threesome, the man in the leather jacket called out to me.

"Hey beautiful," he slurred, getting too close to comfort, "how bout' you and me, right now?"

"Ughhh, how bout' not." I replied, rolling my eyes and pushing past him and his friends.

I could hear sniggering behind me.

" _Ha. That guy must not hear that a lot"_ I thought, smiling to myself. All of a sudden I felt a rough hand land on my shoulder and pull me into the alley to my right.

"Hey!"

My attacker slammed me up against the uneven brick wall and placed his hands so that his arms were on both sides of my head. As I looked into the face of my attacker I realized it was the man in the leather jacket.

"I said NOT interested" I growled, stuffing my right hand into my pocket.

"And I don't care." he replied, his hands moving down to my waist.

"Well. I. Do." I said, lifting my right hand up and popping the cap off of my pepper spray.

The man yelled as the intense sting of the spray hit his eyes. He dropped his hold on me and I kicked him were I knew it would hurt. Running back towards the entrance of the alley I could hear leather man's friends helping him off the ground. Just a few more steps and I would've been back on the street when I was pulled back and pushed up against the wall once more. The man had recovered fast, but his eyes were blood red and somewhat swollen. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me harder into the wall.

"You little prat." he spit out, squeezing hard.

My hands flew up to my throat, trying to pry his fingers off, but it was pointless as his grip only tightened. Looking past the man's shoulder I could see his friends hanging back, watching. _"What the hell is wrong with people?!"_ I thought.

As my vision began to blur, I noticed a shadow on my right, behind my strangler. All of a sudden the intense pressure on my throat disappeared. I instantly brought my hands up to my throat trying to ease the pain while also getting well needed air back into my lungs. Coughing, I looked up to see what or who had just saved me from being strangled to death, and lemme tell ya, what I saw was surprising. A man who appeared to be wearing the appropriate clothes for a fight and who looked to be soaking wet was beating the crap out of jacket.

I started to straighten, having caught my breath only to notice Leather jacket's friends making their way towards the fight. The one in the red was about to intervene when I noticed what appeared to by a pocket knife in his hand. He raised the knife, aiming it at my savior right as I yelled "Behind you!".

My savior swiftly turned around and caught the man's arm, knocking the knife out of his hand and yanking his arm up. A loud pop echoed in the alley.

"Ouch." I muttered as the mystery man head butted his attacker.

I must have spoken a little louder than expected because the next thing I knew, I was looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen; it was as if time had stopped. They were a vibrant blue, but the ferocity in them was clear. And yet… I couldn't look away. There was something else behind that viciousness. Confusion. Pain. Anger. Suffering. Loss. Our gaze was so intense, neither of us had time to react when Jacket suddenly stabbed the man with the incredible blue eyes in the side. I was expecting a cry of pain from the mystery man, but he barely made a sound. Instead he pulled the knife out and faced his initial attacker. They once again resumed their fight when I noticed the Leather jacket's second friend, the one in the blue, making his way to them.

" _They never learn do they?"_ I thought as I looked for anything that I could use as a weapon. Spotting a wooden plank to my left, I rushed to it and picked it up.

" _This'll do."_

Just as mystery man was about to lay his final punch and just as the man in the blue was about to engage with him from behind, I lifted the plank and swung. Both Leather Jacket and his friend crumpled to the ground simultaneously. Mystery man turned around just in time to see me mutter "I really hate people sometimes" as the wooden plank clattered to the ground.

He stared at me with a surprised expression on his face and all I could do was stare back. I suddenly jumped back into reality as I noticed a dark red stain spreading on the man's jacket. "Oh my gosh, you're hurt. I gotta get you to a hospital or something!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward.

He automatically took a step back.

"No. No hospital." He muttered quietly.

"Uhm, you were just stabbed! And you just saved my life, so I'll be damned if I don't help you." I replied curtly, the adrenaline leaving my system.

" _God, I should probably thank him first."_ I thought _"but there'll be time to thank him once he isn't bleeding out in this alley"_.

Before he could argue, the sound of sirens and red and blue lights filled the air. I looked around the alley and was met with three grown men with various injuries sprawled on the ground, two of them groaning in pain and I'm pretty sure one was crying. I look back up at the man that caused almost all of those injuries and I saw that he was…. jumpy, strung up, almost…. scared. And at that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"Come on" I say, making my way down farther into the alley.

When I realize that he isn't following me I turn around.

"You gonna stay here and wait to explain all this to the cops or will you please let me help you?"

He looks at me, takes one more look around at the scene before him, and heads in my direction.

 _I hope you enjoyed chapter one!_

 _Review – Follow – Like_

 _-KZ_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and my overactive imagination*_

" _You gonna stay here and wait to explain all this to the cops or will you please let me help you." He looks at me, takes one more look around at the scene before him, and heads in my direction._

 **Armelle pov**

Thankfully, I live only a few blocks away and we make it to my apartment building without any problems. I walk in first and hold the door open for him, but he doesn't make any motion to walk in.

"It's okay. We're safe here." I say, hoping to give him some comfort.

He looks at me, his face emotionless, and walks inside. We make our way up to the fifth floor where my apartment is and I reach into my pocket. I instantly feel mystery man stiffen behind me. I slowly pull out my keys and unlock the door, walking in. I leave him at the door as I go in search of the first aid kit.

"Take a seat anywhere you want. I'll be right there." I say, rummaging through one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Ahha!" I mutter as I pull out the kit.

I make my way back to the living room where I see the man sitting on the couch, taking in his surroundings. I kick the coffee table away to make room and I sit right next to him, placing the first aid kit on my lap. Once again he tenses up.

"I'm going to need you to take off your vest and lift your shirt up." I say.

He nods his head and begins to undress. I notice that he's having some difficulty with the vest that looks so thick it could stop a bullet.

"Here, let me help." I say.

My fingers brush his as I try to unbuckle and unclip the vest and he instantly stops moving.

I look up at him to see if he's okay and I'm once again met with those blue eyes. I give him a small smile to put him at ease and finish removing his vest. His hand slowly draws up his shirt and I can feel his gaze on me as I take out the antiseptic, putting some onto a clean cloth. I turn to face him.

"This is gonna sting a bit, sorry." I say.

He doesn't say anything as I gently clean his wound.

"It doesn't look like the knife went in too deep to hit anything vital, thanks to that vest. You don't need stitches, but I'm gonna put on some antibacterial ointment and a bandage" I tell him, making eye contact.

He simply nods his head as I take out the ointment and bandage.

Taping the bandage in place, I start to put everything away. When I'm done I notice him staring blankly into space.

"Come on. You can rest in the guest room." I say, rising from the couch.

I wait for him to stand before making my way to the guest room. Entering the room, I go straight to the closet.

"Here are some of my brother's clothes that he left the last time he visited."

I point to my left, "And the bathroom is right over there."

I look up to find him standing near the door way. I walk towards him and right as I walk past him, I stop and turn around.

"Thank you. For saving my life."

He looks up at me and nods.

" _Hmm… he doesn't talk much does he?"_

I begin to take my leave when I turn back around.

"My name's Armelle by the way. Elle for short".

He doesn't respond at first and just when I think he isn't ever going to speak, he looks me in the eyes and quietly says "Bu… James. My name is James."

I smile at him and turn back around, making my way back to the kitchen. I put the coffee table back to its original position, lock the front door, and turn off all the lights. I pass the guest room as I make my way to mine and I can't keep myself from backing up and staring at the closed door.

" _I don't know what this guy has been through, but he's broken. He needs help. And that's just what I'm going to give him."_

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2; I know this chapter is pretty short but just you wait for chapter 3 – Bucky's pov! Just an fyi, this fanfic will be going back and forth between Elle's and Bucky's point of view, so you'll get to see Bucky's thoughts on when he first meets/saves Elle

Favorite – Follow – Review, and till next time ~KZ


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer (is this really necessary?!): I own nothing but mah OC!*_

" _I don't know what this guy has been through, but he's broken. He needs help. And that's just what I'm going to give him."_

 **Bucky pov**

I don't know how long I've been walking for, but I know it couldn't have been that long since my clothes were still slightly wet and dripping with water. I didn't know where I was or what street I was on since my mind was somewhere else.

 _He said my name was James Buchanan Barnes. He called me Bucky. He said we were friends. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."_

 _Why does that phrase feel like a punch to the gut. Why does this man seem so…familiar yet so unknown?_

The loud honk of a car broke me out of my thoughts as I noticed that I was crossing the road. I quickly got off the road and back on the street when I saw a young woman making her way down the street where I was only a few minutes ago.

I also saw the three men walking towards her. I kept on walking, keeping my head down, when I overheard the woman talking with the men.

I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but it's not my fault I had super hearing due to whatever HYDRA did to me. I heard the woman reject one of the men and push past them. I couldn't stop from grinning when I heard the man being comforted by his friends.

I continued on walking when I heard a yell. Looking up, I saw the woman being pushed into the alley and slammed up against the wall.

I stopped in my tracks, not knowing what to do.

" _Should I go help her? No, I have to get away from here as fast as possible, HYDRA is looking for me, and if they find me…"_

While I was wrapped up in my thoughts I heard another yell, but this time coming from the man. Focusing on what was happening before me, I saw the woman running back towards the street while the man was struggling to get back on his feet.

For a second I thought she'd make it, when the man recovered and chased after her. He pulled her back towards him and slammed her against the wall once again, wrapping his fingers around her throat.

"You little prat" I heard him say.

After seeing this all unfold and hearing him speak to her in such a way, I knew what I had to do.

I quickly crossed the street again and silently made my way to the woman and her attacker. Once I was close enough, I pulled the man off of the woman and socked him in the jaw.

"That's no way to treat a lady" I quietly growled.

"You messed with the wrong man buddy" he said to me.

"No, you did."

And with that, we began to fight.

In the midst of our fight, I heard something behind me and I knew it was one of the man's friends from before. I suddenly heard a shout "Behind you!" and I quickly turned around, knocked the knife out of the man's hand and yanked up, dislocating his shoulder.

Finally, I head-butted him.

A soft "Ouch" brought me out of my angry and violent rage.

Looking up, I saw the woman standing a few feet in front of me. I made eye-contact and that's when the whole world stopped.

Her eyes were a light green full of life, hope, and kindness. While I saw some fear in her eyes, I saw courage and determination as well.

While I was so mesmerized, I didn't notice the man I was fighting at the start pick up the knife, but I did feel the pain that came after he stabbed me in the side.

Tearing my eyes from the woman, I resumed my fight with the man.

I felt a new surge of energy while throwing punch after punch.

At the same time that I brought my fist down for the final punch, something behind me crumbled to the ground. Turning around, I was shocked to find the woman, holding what seemed to be a wooden plank, standing over the man's other friend who was sprawled on the ground.

"I really hate people sometimes" she said, dropping the plank to the ground.

I didn't say anything in reply; I didn't know what to do.

She looked up at me and exclaimed "Oh my gosh, you're hurt. I gotta get you to a hospital or something!"

"No. No hospital." I replied.

" _I can't go to a hospital. I would be an open target for HYDRA and there was no way I was going back."_

"Uhm, you were just stabbed! And you just saved my life, so I'll be damned if I don't help you" she went on.

I was about to argue with her when the sound of police sirens filled the air. My whole body tensed and fear ran through my veins.

" _Dammit. Half of the cops in this bloody state are undercover HYDRA agents. I have to go. Now."_

She must have noticed my reaction to the sirens, because the next thing I knew she was telling me to follow her.

I must not have heard her correctly.

" _She wants to help me? Why? Why isn't she afraid of me? Can I trust her?"_

I must have frozen in place since she suddenly turned around and asked

"You gonna stay here and wait to explain all this to the cops or will you please let me help you?" I took one last glance around the alley, and after weighing my options, I turned in her direction and followed.

 _To be honest, I don't know if anyone's really reading this, but if anyone is… HELLO!_ _I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. I do realize it's a little slow, but I really wanted to get Elle's and Bucky's point of views, because it's so fun to write them! Plus, I don't want Armelle's and Bucky's friendship to be sudden, but don't worry, it's gonna happen! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter (go Bucky for standing up to the bully!) and chapter 4 will be posted next week! Follow – Favorite – Review_

 _Have an amazing weekend and live long and prosper -KZ-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, I only own my OC_

" _You gonna stay here and wait to explain all this to the cops or will you please let me help you?" I took one last glance around the alley, and after weighing my options, I turned in her direction and followed_."

 **Bucky pov**

We didn't have to walk long until the woman stopped in front of a large building. She walks in first and holds the door open for me, but I hesitate.

" _Why am I following this woman? I don't even know her. I don't even know myself. And this building doesn't look that secure. What if I need to make a quick escape? This could all just be a trap and I'm walking right into it."_

The woman's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's okay. We're safe here" she says, giving me a smile.

I look at her and enter. We make our way up a few flights of stairs and then we enter a hallway where she leads me to the door at the very end.

She reaches into her pocket and I can't help but stiffen, the possibility of her drawing out a weapon of some sort takes over my thoughts. She must have noticed my reaction, because she slowly takes her hand out revealing a set of keys. Unlocking the door, she walks straight in and tells me to take a seat anywhere. I stand by the doorway and look in.

The apartment doesn't look big, but it still seems comfortable. Bookshelves line the walls along with various pictures, a tv sits in front of a couch and books scatter the top of a coffee table.

On the left there's a kitchen and dining area, where the woman is searching for something. I notice that the fire escape is located there too.

Once I make sure that the room looks at least somewhat safe, and knowing where the fire escape is, I take a step inside and move in the direction of the couch.

I take a seat and continue to take in my surroundings when I hear the woman approach, having found whatever she was looking for. She moves the table away with her foot and takes a seat right next to me.

I stiffen, never having been this close to someone who wasn't fixing me up after a mission or wiping my memories.

"I'm going to need you to take off your vest and lift your shirt up" she says.

I nod and straighten, trying to unclasp the buckles on the vest.

My fingers keep fumbling and I start to get agitated. Next thing I know, the woman is only a few inches from me, undoing the buckles.

Her fingers brush mine and I freeze, a warmth courses through my hands and through my whole body.

I look at her and at the same time she looks at me and gives me a smile. A single word pops into my head.

" _Beautiful."_

Once she gets the vest off, I lift up my shirt to show her the wound.

"This is gonna sting a bit, sorry in advance" she says as she begins to dab a cloth around the entry wound.

"It doesn't look like the knife went in too deep to hit anything vital, thanks to that vest. You don't need stitches, but I'm gonna put on some antibacterial ointment and a bandage" she says, looking up at me and making eye contact.

I nod, still thinking about her touch.

I'm glad that the wound is not deep and that it doesn't need much care, but for some reason I'm also disappointed.

I want her to stay close, I don't want her to leave and I have no idea why.

Wherever her hands touch my bare skin, warmth flows through me and I wish that her hands would linger for a little longer before she pulls them away.

Once she finishes and puts everything back, she stands up and says "Come on. You can rest in the guest room".

I slowly rise off the couch and follow her.

She leads me down a hallway and enters another room while I once again stand by the doorway, surveying the space.  
"…brother's clothes that he left the last time he visited" I catch her say, dropping a handful of clothes on the bed.

"And the bathroom is right over there".

She walks towards me and passes me to exit the room when she turns around.

"Thank you. For saving my life" she says.

I don't know how to respond.

" _No one's ever thanked me before. Yet again, I've never really 'saved' anyone before."_

Because of my "inexperience" I simply look at her and nod.

She continues to make her way down the hallway, presumably to her room, when she suddenly turns around once more.

"My name's Armelle by the way. Elle for short".

At first I don't respond.

" _Armelle. Elle. It suits her…. I should probably tell her my name too, but… do I even know it? The man on the bridge, he called me Bucky, said my name was Jack?… John?... James. He said my name was James Buchanan Barnes._ "

"Bu… James. My name is James."

She gives me a small smile and turns back around, leaving me at the door to the guest room.

I enter the room and immediately give it a once over. Once I deem the room clear and safe, I peel off my still damp clothes from the river and finish drying myself off in the bathroom. I go over the clothes on the bed when I realize that there isn't a jacket or even a long sleeved shirt to cover my metal arm.

I was lucky enough to snag a jacket after the fall into the river to cover my metal arm, but now it seems that's the only thing I have to cover it.

Trying not to worry too much about it, I undress and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I lay on the bed, propped up on the head rest, and turn off the lights. I hide the set of knives I had with me under the pillow and my only gun is right beside me, inches from my hand just in case. A few minutes pass when I hear the lights go off in the kitchen and living room.

I hear small steps making their way past my room when they suddenly stop, and then resume again. The lights go off under the crack of the door and I know that Arme- that Elle has gone to her room.

Just thinking her name starts a tirade of thoughts and feelings to consume me.

" _Why has she been so kind to me? She doesn't even know me…doesn't know what I've done…and I hope she never does."_

 **There's chapter 4 for you guys! Hope you all have a wonderful week and till' next time!**

 **Follow – Favorite – Review**

 **-KZ**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC…. Unfortunately_

" _Why has she been so kind to me? She doesn't even know me…doesn't know what I've done…and I hope she never does."_

 **Armelle pov**

It was a rough night, but I woke up in the morning feeling quite refreshed; I was surprised I got any sleep at all.

I mean I almost died and there's a complete stranger staying in my guest room, so I was surprised to find myself quite at ease.

The sunlight poking through the blinds as well as the alarm clock to my left told me it was 10 in the morning.

" _Thank God it's Sunday."_

Although I usually wake up extremely early every day, even on the weekends, yesterday's…incident took its toll on me.Rising from my bed, I go to the bathroom to clean up a bit and to brush my hair.

Leaving my hair down, I leave the room in my harry potter pajamas (stylish I know) and make my way to the kitchen.

Instinctively, I turn on the radio sitting on the kitchen counter and adjust the volume as to not wake up James.

" _He looks like a James"_ I suddenly think, my mind wandering to the man who saved my life the other night.

I have no clue if he's actually asleep or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

" _He'll come out on his own."_

Once I change the station and some mellow tunes come on, I set the water and start to make breakfast. Pulling out the eggs, bacon and toast I find myself humming to the song currently playing.

" _ **Sunday morning rain is falling. Steal some covers share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable. You twist to fit the mold that I am in."**_

While the eggs are cooking and the bacon is sizzling, I move to get two plates to set on the table all the while swaying slightly to the melody of the song and quietly singing the lyrics to myself. _**"That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave".**_

I turn around to place the plates on the table when I let out a small shout as I notice someone watching me only a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, my hand resting above my heart.

"How did you do that?! I didn't hear you at all!" I ask James, who, taking a better look at him, is standing just outside the kitchen in the pair of sweatpants and tee that I gave him the night before.

I notice that his hands are stuffed in the pockets of the jacket he was wearing before as well.

He looks away from me and focuses on the floor.

"Sorry" he mumbles.

I automatically feel guilty, but I didn't mean to be rude; I was actually super impressed at how quietly he came in as well as slightly embarrassed that he saw and heard me sing.

"No, no, it's totally fine. You just, you sir have a skill. You're not a ninja are you? Cause' that would be awesome." I ask while putting the plates down.

I look back up and we make eye contact.

I notice that he has a small smirk playing across his lips, so small you could almost miss it, but it was there nonetheless, and I can't help but give a small laugh.

"I was just making breakfast. Take a seat" I tell him, moving back to the stove.

He moves towards the table, his hands still in his pockets, as I plate the food.

When I finish, I sit down as well and start to eat.

"I didn't wake you up did I? If so, I am sooo sorry. I'm a total music lover, can't go one day without listening to something." I say to him.

"No, you didn't. I was… up for a while actually." He replies.

I smile, glad that I didn't wake him, and look up at him.

The first thing I notice is how tired he looks, and I mean really tired. As if he didn't sleep not only last night, but for the whole month.

Second thing I notice is that he hasn't touched his food yet.

"You're not allergic to anything are you? I've been known to be pretty BA in the kitchen" I lightly say.

He doesn't reply, but I notice that he's looking at his plate as if he was…scared or worried.

"It's not… poisoned or anything I swear. I may be antisocial at times, but not to that extreme" I say nonchalantly.

He looks up from his plate and at me, his blue eyes boring into my green ones.

After a few seconds, he pulls his hands from his pockets and reaches for his fork.

And that's when I see his left hand, completely made of metal.

"Woah…" I say.

He stops moving and looks at me, worry in his eyes.

" _So that's why he was so reluctant to eat"_ I think.

" _Well, he's got nothing to worry about."_

"That's….awesome. Oh my god!" I exclaim, exaggerating a gasp.

"You are a ninja, shoulda known" I say, my happy and bubbly attitude showing.

While I am extremely curious as to what happened, I know that now isn't the best time to ask. Seeing that he's uncomfortable on the topic, I return to my food. I smile when I notice that he is quickly digging into his own. He seems a lot less tense and some of that worry from before has left his eyes.

We both finish our breakfast in silence. When we're both done and I see him place his fork on his plate I can't help but say "Told ya, Badass in the kitchen".

"Can't disagree with that" He says in reply, giving me a half smile.

"Look at that, a smile! Love it" I exclaim, laughing.

Our eyes meet again and I can't help but get lost in them.

I can start to see some real happiness in his eyes and he's the most relaxed I have ever seen him and I can't help myself from smiling.

" _He needs this. And I'm glad I can be the one to make him laugh if only a little. I mean come on, he looks great with a smile."_

Realizing that we've been sitting in silence and staring at one another I'm brought back to reality.

"So, do you live far from here? I could give you ride after I get dressed or…"

He looks away from me and stares intently at the table. " _Oh."_

"Well then," I say cheerily, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"I can't" he quietly replies.

"And why is that?"

He finally looks up at me.

"I was…I am running away from some dangerous people who… who have done things to me that I can't even begin to explain. I'm a bomb just waiting to blow. I need to keep on moving before they find this place. Before they find me. Before they find you" He says.

My smile drops as I see the fear and the pain take over his thoughts.

I suddenly make a rash decision by placing my hands on both of his which are on the table.

He tenses slightly, but doesn't pull away.

"You're not a bomb. You're a person. A person who needs a little help. And like my dad said 'Never say no to someone who's willing to help you'. And I bet if these so called "dangerous people" knew you were here, they would've showed up by now."

He looks me in the eyes in surprise, as if no one has ever offered to help him before.

"I don't know who you really are James, or what you've been through, but you can't run away forever."

And with that, I give his hands a light tap and stand up.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower and go to the store to buy you some real clothes that actually fit you properly."

I start to walk away when I hear him speak.

"It's not safe if I'm here. I'm only going to bring you trouble" He quietly says, concern lacing his words.

" _Awww he's worrying about me. That actually feels…nice"_ I think, laughing in the inside.Turning around I say to him "Honey, trouble is my middle name."

And with that I spin back around on my heel. "A little excitement around here would be great."

 **Et voila, chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed and good news… I'm on spring break which means… more time to write "Oh yea! Who's ready!?"**

 **The song that is mentioned in the chapter is** _ **Sunday Morning**_ **by Maroon 5**

 **and in response to Mellie89's comment about Armelle's name, it is French but I didn't even think about that when I chose it! To be honest I just loved the name, especially how it can be shortened to Elle, but thanks for bringing that up to my attention! Thanks to all who have been reviewing and following the story, can't wait for you guys to read Bucky's pov of this scene! Till' next weekend, have a great spring break.**

 **Review – Favorite – Follow**

 **KZ**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Is this still necessary… I only own my OC and my crazy ideas_

 _And with that, I spin back around on my heel._

" _A little excitement around here would be great."_

 **Bucky pov**

I was made aware of what time it was when the sun began to show through the curtains in my room.

Not that it really made a difference to me; I stayed up the whole night on high alert.

Hydra could attack at any minute and I had to be ready.

Sleep would've been better for my body, but I've gone days without sleep for countless missions that one sleepless night wouldn't be the end of me. As I was lying on the bed, grey and black flashes appeared every time I blinked. Suddenly, I was overcome with memories and images flashing through my mind, my eyes closing.

" _Bucky?" I stopped fighting, the name sounding somewhat familiar to me._

" _Who the hell is Bucky?" – "You're name is James Buchanan Barnes."_

 _The memories where coming in too fast, it felt as though my head was being hit with a sledge hammer._

" _Shut up!" I don't want to think, I don't want to remember. Remembering means emotions. Remembering means guilt. Remembering means pain._

" _Ahhhh!"_

The sound of music and singing snapped me out of my flashbacks. I realized that my hands were holding my head and my breaths were uneasy. Taking a shaky breath, I focus on the voice coming from behind my door.

"Elle" I quietly whisper.

While staying up all night, preparing for whatever might come, my thoughts constantly drifted to the woman who took me in and cared for me without a second thought.

I couldn't deny that she was beautiful, both in and out, and I've known her for less than a day. Whenever I looked at her, I couldn't keep my heart from racing. When her fingers brushed mine the night before, I was surprised that she didn't feel my heart pounding.

" _What's going on with me?"_

Trying not to think too much, I quickly rise from the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up. When I finish, I grab the jacket I wore the previous day to hide my metal arm and I open the door leading out of the guest room and into the hall. Quietly, I make my way to the source of the music.

Reaching the kitchen I stand absolutely still and take in the scene before me.

Elle, whose back is to me and who is oblivious to my presence, is lightly swaying on her feet while cooking. I can hear her singing along with the music that is being played on the radio and I automatically feel relaxed. Her voice is like sunshine: bright, light and happy.

Getting a better look at her, I notice that she's in what I assume are her pajamas, with her long brown hair resting down her back, slightly tousled, but in the most beautiful way.

In one word, she was radiant; stunning in fact.

I stand there, just outside of the kitchen listening to her sing, not wanting the moment to end when she suddenly turns around.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, her hand flying to her chest.

I immediately stuff my hands in my pockets and look at the floor, mad at myself for scaring her.

"How did you do that?! I didn't hear you at all!" she asks me, placing the plates on the table.

I don't know how to reply to her question. I mean I can't tell her that I've been specifically trained to kill people and that being as silent as the night comes with the package. Instead, I simply say "Sorry" because I truly am. Seeing her scared was like a shot to the heart.

" _Why do I feel this way?"_

"No, no, it's totally fine. You just, you sir have a skill. You're not a ninja are you? Cause' that would be awesome."

I'm shocked by her words and as I look back up at her I'm surprised to see her smiling, as if nothing ever happened.

Relieved, I can't help but smile at her comment.

" _Ninja. You could say that."_

"I was just making breakfast. Take a seat" she tells me as she moves back to the stove.

I walk towards the table and sit down in front of one of the plates. She comes back, plates the food and takes a seat herself.

"I didn't wake you up did I? If so, I am sooo sorry. I'm a total music lover, can't go one day without listening to something" she says.

Instead of telling her how beautiful I thought her voice was I tell her that she didn't, avoiding the fact that I didn't sleep at all.

Looking down at the food, I can smell just how delicious it is. Everything Hydra ever gave me to eat tasted more like cardboard than real food, so I'm extremely grateful for the meal, but I realize that if I was to eat, I would have to expose my metal arm.

" _I can't show her that, she'll be scared of me."_

The thought of Elle being afraid actually terrified me.

All of a sudden, her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're not allergic to anything are you? I've been known to be pretty BA in the kitchen."

Not replying, I continue to stare at my plate in worry, trying to garner enough courage to show her one part of my past that will never leave me.

"It's not… poisoned or anything I swear. I may be antisocial at times, but not to that extreme" she says.

I look up at her and I can see how relaxed and cheerful she appears. After a few seconds, I pull my hands out of my pockets and reach for my fork.

Instead of letting out a yell and asking me to leave immediately, she says the unexpected.

"That's….awesome. Oh my god! You are a ninja, shoulda known."

I look at her only to see that she's gone back to her food, smiling all the while.

Thankful that she didn't pry and that she wasn't afraid, I dig into my food.

"Told ya, badass in the kitchen" Elle says as the two of us finish our meal.

"Can't disagree with that" I reply in all honesty.

" _This has to be the best meal I've ever eaten in about 30 years."_

I don't even notice that I'm smiling until I hear her laughing.

"Look at that, a smile! Love it."

Our eyes meet and I feel calm. Happy. Safe.

Three things I haven't felt in a long time.

The moment suddenly ends when she asks me where I live.

I look at the floor once again since I don't really have an answer to her question.

She must've guessed that I had no place to go since she tells me that I can stay here.

As much as I would like to stay here with her, I know I shouldn't.

"I can't" I say.

"And why is that?" she asks me in return.

Contemplating how much I should tell her I finally say, "I was…I am running away from some dangerous people who…who I need to get away from. I can't let them find me."

I suddenly feel pressure on my hands and I look to see her hands wrapped around mine.

"I'm a bomb just waiting to blow. I need to keep on moving before they find me, before they find this place. They'll do anything to get me and they don't care about collateral damage."

"You're not a bomb. You're a person who needs a little help. And like my dad said 'Never say no to someone who's willing to help you'. And I bet if these so called "dangerous people" knew you were here, they would've showed up by now" she says, surprising me.

"I don't know who you really are James, or what you've been through, but you can't run away forever." And with that, she gives my hands a light tap and stands up.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower and go to the store to buy you some real clothes that actually fit you properly. And you, you are going to stay here and relax, you need to heal before you go out and about."

I finally get over the shock of her offer to help me as she walks away.

"It's not safe if I'm here. I'm only going to bring you trouble" I say.

" _I can't put her in danger."_

"Honey, trouble is my middle name" she replies.

And with that, she turns back around and leaves me sitting alone at the table.

" _This woman is full of surprises."_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6!**

 **So, as you all know from the previous chapter, the song Elle was singing was Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. I thought the song fit perfectly and if you listen to the entire song and take note of the lyrics, it foreshadows the growth of their relationship** **and it's just a great song. I don't know if it's just me, but whenever I hear a song, I try to imagine scenarios in which they would fit in my stories. Lemme know if any of you guys do that too! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story! It makes me uber happy that people are actually reading about Bucky and Elle's journey**

 **Review – Follow – Favorite**

 **Till' next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nothin' except my OC!_

" _This woman is full of surprises."_

 **Armelle pov**

I step into the shower and let the warm water flow over me.

" _Yep, I needed this."_

While washing, I can't keep my thoughts from drifting towards James _._

" _He looks so broken, so beaten, so… defeated. And who are these dangerous people he was talking about? What did they do to him?"_

Suddenly a thought pops into my head.

" _What if I can't fix him?"_

Ever since I was a child I strived to help people, no matter the costs. Unfortunately, I work at the café down the street to pay the bills and volunteer at food kitchens and multiple shelters whenever I can. If I have the opportunity to help, I take it as my responsibility to do so. And James needs help.

After standing still for some time and contemplating, I realize that I have nothing to worry about. _"He'll heal. It may take some time, but I'll make damn sure that he does"._

After my shower, I get dressed and double check myself in the bathroom mirror. And that's when I notice the bruises.

"That jerk." I mumble as I gingerly touch my neck.

"Guess I'll have to leave my hair down for the next few days."

Leaving the bathroom I make my way back to the living room where I'm surprised to find James drying the dishes.

"Oh, you didn't have to wash the dishes!" I exclaim.

He looks at me in silence and I have to call his name to get his attention.

"It's the least I could do. And…. it's been awhile since I've done anything so…. ordinary." He finally responds.

"Hahaha, well then don't let me stop you" I joke, retrieving my backpack.

I see James reenter the living room as I slip on my trademark red converse.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Please, feel at home. You can watch tv or I've got some books that you can read" I tell him.

I know that it's stupid for me to leave pretty much a stranger in my home, but for some odd reason I can't help but trust him.

He nods and we stand in silence before I decide to break it.

"Okay. Try not to have too much fun." I say, laughing.

I turn around, open the front door and leave before I can hear him say "Thank you" under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing…_

 _I turn around, open the front door and leave before I can hear him say "Thank you" under his breath._

 **Bucky pov**

When Elle leaves to take a shower, I stay seated at the table for a minute in deep thought.

" _Why is she so willing to help me? And why do I feel so relieved that she didn't make me leave?"_

After a while, I rise from my chair and gather the plates that were left on the table.

I make my way to the kitchen and start to wash the dishes.

" _Who would have thought I would do anything as trivial as washing dishes?"_

I think to myself, almost laughing. Suddenly, the memories of the man on the bridge and memories from past missions overcome my thoughts and I can't help but grimace as I finish washing the plates. When I hear footsteps, I turn around to find Elle dressed in casual clothes and ready to go out.

"Oh, you didn't have to wash the dishes!" she says.

It takes me a few seconds to respond since most of my attention is focused on the bruises forming around her neck where the man from the night before tried to strangle her.

" _Punk. If I ever see him again I'll…"_

"James?"

My eyes leave her neck and move up to her eyes.

"It's the least I could do. And…. it's been awhile since I've done anything so…. ordinary."

She lets out that pure and bubbly laugh of hers and says "Well then, don't let me stop you".

She leaves my line of sight and when I move out of the kitchen and into the living room I find her putting on a pair of bright, red sneakers and I notice a black backpack hanging on her shoulders.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Please, feel at home. You can watch tv or I've got some books that you can read."

All I do is nod, not really knowing what to say to her.

" _Why? Why is she doing this?"_

"Okay. Try not to have too much fun" she says, laughing.

I watch her step out the front door and close it behind her.

As the door shuts, I finally get out the words I've wanted to say since I met her.

"Thank you."

 **Hey guys! So this Sunday I posted two chapters because chapter 7 was wayyyyy too short for y'all and since chapter 8 wasn't that long either I thought, might as well post both** **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow; the notifications just make my day!**

 **Until next weekend, live long and prosper -KZ**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothin' except my OC._

" _As the door shuts I finally get out the words I've been wanting to say since I met her._

" _Thank you.""_

 **Bucky POV**

I stay seated on the couch for a few minutes in deep thought. My fingers trace the bandage that was so carefully wrapped around my wound and I can almost feel Elle's fingers touching my skin.

" _No. Don't get attached. They'll only end up finding you and hurting her. Which would hurt me."_ I suddenly conclude.

" _I have to leave soon."_ I think, but I make no motion to up and leave. I know now is a prime time to go, but I can't.

Just thinking about leaving pulls at my heart, and I've only been here for one night.

" _It's settled, I'll go once I'm fully healed"_ I decide, ignoring the fact that my body has probably already healed due to the super serum coursing through my veins.

To get my mind off of leaving, I think back to what Elle said before she left.

" _T.V."_

I pick up the remote laying on the coffee table in front of me and turn the T.V. on.

I'm greeted by a lady in a tight fitting suit with a microphone in her hand.

" _Breaking News: Incident near the Potomac River"_ she says and I automatically flip to the next channel.

" _Helicarriers fall from the sky – Why and Who's to blame?"_

–flip–

" _Our safety; is it compromised? Is the enemy our own country?"_

–flip–

" _Who is at fault?"_

–flip–

" _Blame."_

–flip–

" _Enemy."_

–flip–

" _Attacker."_

–flip–

" _Murderer."_

–flip–

" _Assassin."_

–flip–

" _Winter Soldier."_

I turn the T.V. off and slam the remote down next to me on the couch. My hands run through my hair, holding my head.

Memories swim in my mind and I feel as though I'm drowning in them. I take multiple deep breaths and after a few minutes I lean back on the couch.

" _Don't break. Don't dwell on them. It wasn't you. It wasn't you. It wasn't…"_

I know that I'm lying to myself as I repeat this mantra in my head, but it's the only way I know how to deal with what I've done.

While I try to steady my breathing, I focus on the wall opposite of me. I notice that a good portion of it is covered in words.

" _How did I not see that before?"_

I stand up and move closer as to get a better look.

Once I'm only a few inches from the wall, I realize that it's covered in quotes, almost all of which have been said by someone I have never heard of.

" **We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy"**

– **Albus Dumbledore**

" **The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of the world but those who fight and win battles that others do not know anything about"**

– **Jonathan Harnisch**

" **It's okay to not be okay, as long as you're not giving up."**

– **Karen Salmansohn**

As I read down, one of the quotes catches my eye.

" **The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all the lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater."**

 **-JRR Tolkien**

I read the sentence a couple of times before I continue exploring the living room. I notice that my breathing has settled and my hands have stopped their shaking as I make my way towards a large book case standing in the corner.

" _She did say I could read a book"_ I think to myself, as I skim the titles.

" _Wait…I don't even know if I like to read. Well, I guess now is as good of a time as ever to find out."_

After reading a few titles I decide to just pick one random.

" _The Great Gatsby. Hmm…"_

Book in hand, I move back towards the couch. I look at the clock hanging on the wall and take note of the time.

" _11:30"_

I lean back into the couch, open the book and begin to read.

Whilst he did enjoy the book, his mind kept drifting to the woman who so graciously took him. He didn't notice his eyes begin to droop or his hands start to lose their grip on the book as he began to fall asleep. The last thing he thought of before falling in a deep slumber was the woman with green eyes and long brown hair.

 **Chapter 9 for ya! I really loved writing this chapter, the Bucky feels! Anyways, the school year is coming to a close which means that these next few months will be super busy, but I will try to stick with the Sunday posts. Wish me luck!**

 **Have a fantastic week fellow readers!**

 **KZ**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and new content!_

" _The last thing he thought of before falling in a deep slumber was the woman with green eyes and long brown hair."_

 **Armelle pov**

After leaving my apartment, I made my way to the closest clothing store.

I spent a good 45 minutes finding James some things to wear that would fight his athletic build (and well-built body if I do say so myself).

Roaming the aisles, I finally settled on a few t-shirts and jackets, along with 2 good pairs of jeans, some sweats and other essentials such as deodorant and a razor, not that I minded the little stubble growing on his chin.

In fact, I think it kind of made him look… well… good.

I laugh at my thoughts as I wait in the checkout line and pay.

As I make my way back to my apartment I check the time on my watch.

" _12:25, pretty good timing if I do say so myself."_

I reach my apartment, unlock the door and start to enter only to freeze a second later.

My eyes are fixated on the couch where I see James laying and… well sleeping.

" _I knew it. He didn't get any sleep last night."_

I assumed he didn't sleep a wink the night before while we ate breakfast when I saw the fatigue and exhaustion in his eyes.

" _At least he's getting some now."_ I think to myself, smiling. And, he actually looks… peaceful which makes my smile grow even wider.

Not wanting to wake him, I quietly step back out into the hallway and shut the door.

Silently, I walk the same direction I just came from, bags still in hand and a smile on my face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Bucky pov**

 _My arms are raised, trying to grab on to something. Someone._

 _Then I'm falling. Falling down until I can't feel the cold or the bite of the wind._

" _Nooooo!"_

My eyes fly open and I jerk up. I take in my surroundings as I breathe erratically. My hands run through my hair and I let out a loud sigh. Pulling my hands away from my head and in front of my face, I notice that they're shaking.

" _What happened to me? Who was the man I was reaching for? Who was the man who wanted to save me… and when did I fall asleep?"_

Tearing my gaze from my trembling hands, I look up at the clock.

"5:05"

I'm shocked that I slept for so long, but I'm more surprised that I fell asleep in the first place. Even when I wasn't on a mission, sleep never came easy for me. Not only did memories haunt me on occasion, but I never felt safe, which meant that sleep was a rare occurrence.

" _Wait. I slept for over 3 hours. Elle was supposed to be back in an hour, where is she?"_

Fear grips my chest.

" _What if something happened? What if something happened because of_ _me_ _? What if HYDRA got to her?"_ I think, my mind going a hundred miles an hour.

The sound of the door knob turning stops my racing thoughts.

I reach in between the cushions of the couch and pull out a small pistol that I hid just in case someone did find me.

Slowly rising from the couch, I tighten my grip on the gun and keep my eyes on the front door.

"Hey James, I hope you're up cause' I'm hungry and restless!" says Elle as she enters the apartment, multiple plastic bags in her hands.

She doesn't notice me standing with a gun in hand as her back is turned to me and she's closing and locking the front door.

I quickly put the gun back in its original hiding place. Right as I finish putting the cushion back and look up at her, Elle turns around and faces me.

"Look who's up!" she says with a smile on her face.

" _How can she be so happy all the time?"_ I think, not that I'm complaining.

Her smile makes my skin tingle and I wish that she never learns of my past.

I give her a small grin and stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry. I shouldn't've fallen asleep" I quietly mutter.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It was obvious you didn't get any sleep last night ya liar" she says, looking at me like a child whose been caught lying.

"I didn't lie exactly" I retort, my grin growing slightly wider.

"Oh yea nooo, you just forgot to mention that you stayed up all night when I asked you if you slept well" she replies sarcastically, putting her shoes away and taking her jacket off.

I let out a small laugh.

" _I haven't laughed in a long time…"_

"Well, you must be hungry?!" she exclaims, walking towards the kitchen with the plastic bags.

I instantly pick up some of the bags she left by the door and follow her into the kitchen.

"Thanks" she says as I place the bags on the counter.

She looks through a few bags until she finds the one she's looking for.

"Bingo! These are for you. I hope everything fits, I had to guess with the sizes."

I take the bag and look inside.

I'm so surprised at her act of kindness I don't know how to respond.

"You didn't have to. I…"

"Stop right there. I may not had to have, but I wanted to. And it's what anyone would've done."

I look at her and she looks at me, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you" I quietly say, clutching the plastic bag tightly.

She nods.

"Now, I'm going to order some Chinese cause' cooking is not what I plan on doing this Sunday night. And you are going to go take a shower and try on these clothes so I can change your bandages."

"Whatever you say ma'am."

She gives me a goofy grin and waves me away as she picks up the phone.

I can't help but walk away with my heat fluttering.

 **Hey readers… if you're still there that is! I know it has been some time, but I have just finished school which means more time to write! I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping up with the whole Sunday posting, but life has been super hectic right now. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and are looking forward for more.**

 **KZ**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and all original content

" _I can't help but walk away with my heart fluttering."_

 **Armelle pov**

After James leaves, I put all my groceries away and take out the menu to my favorite Chinese restaurant. Not knowing what James likes, I decide to order a little bit of everything.

As I order, my mind can't help but drift to the man in my apartment.

" _I wonder why he was so jumpy… probably worried about those dangerous men he was talking about before. I wonder why they're after him._

 _He does remind me of a rogue Tom Cruise, but he isn't… evil. He seemed genuinely sorry to have fallen asleep on the couch for pete's sake. I may not really know him, who am I kidding, I barely know him at all, but he's no monster. Not at all._

 _Wait… if he's so worried about these men, shouldn't I be? Nahhhh…. I mean they don't even know he's here, they don't even know who I am. Nothing will happen. Right?"_

"Hello? Ma'am, are you still there?"

"Wha… yes! Yes, I'm still here!"

"Will that be all then?"

"Yup, that's all."

"It'll be $35.56. Your order will arrive shortly."

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone right when James walks in to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you again. For the clothes…. and everything" he replies, looking down at himself and then up at me.

"Ehh, don't mention it" I say, waving him off.

"Now come here so I can check your wound."

I take a fresh bandage out of the first aid kit and we both take a seat at the table.

"Woah, its healed pretty fast. You can barely make out a scar!"

He gives me an innocent look and says "Good immune system."

"Mhmm…" I reply, putting the fresh bandage back and taking a seat once again.

"So," I say, putting my head in my hands. "While we're waiting for the food, tell me about yourself".

"Uhhh… I don't…. I don't remember a lot." He replies, wringing his hands.

"What do ya mean you don't remember?! How can you forget your life?!" I say, half laughing half serious, not truly believing him.

I look up at him and become silent. _"Oh my god, he's serious."_

"Oh… did those men you were talking about earlier have something to do with… that?" I ask shyly.

He doesn't answer, but his eyes tell me yes.

" _Who is this guy and who would do something like that to him? And how is that even possible, erasing someone's whole life?! Wait, superheroes exist…. Okay it's possible."_

I become silent once again and the mood has shifted from light and friendly to solemn.

" _Not if I can help it."_

"Well, let's fill in some gaps shall we? Time for the ultimate game of 20 questions. Let's start with… your favorite color" I ask cheerily.

"My favorite what?" he says, slowly looking up at me.

"Color. Mine's a nice 'foresty' green. You know, when you look up at the sky through the trees and you see the sunlight hitting the leaves. Magical."

He looks at me for a few seconds before he answers.

"Blue. Like the sky on a cold winter's day."

"Progress, nice!" I reply smiling.

"Okay, next question: Chocolate or Vanilla"

We went on like this until the food came and it was actually pretty entertaining.

I learned that James was a total choco-holic, he enjoyed reading, the outdoors and soccer, and he never saw or heard of Lord of the Rings! I'd have to fix that soon.

When the door bell rung indicating the arrival of food, I was in the midst of asking him another question.

"If you could go anywhere right now, where would you go?"

Standing up to get my wallet I hear him reply after a few minutes of thinking.

"Home."

Giving him a sad smile, I open the front door, pay for the food and return to the table.

After opening every box, we dig in.

"And where is home exactly?" I ask him.

After a few seconds he replies.

"Brooklyn. I'm from Brooklyn."

I smile and we continue eating.

During our meal James asks his own questions.

"Where were you? When I was sleeping I mean?"

Smiling at him I reply "One floor down at the Harraways. Or at Ms. Harraway's to be exact."

He looks up at me, slightly confused.

"Ms. Harraway has a… difficult life. Her husband up and left her one day after learning she was pregnant. Now she has to support two kids while on a nurse's budget. I sometimes take care of her kids when she's had a long day."

He nods. "That's… kind of you."

"It's the least I can do. She's a great mother and a strong person lemme tell ya." I reply. I look up at him to catch him looking at me. We hold eye contact for a brief moment until we both look down at our food. I don't know about him, but I could feel my cheeks grow a deeper shade of pink and heat run towards my face.

We finish our dinner in relative silence.

Once we're done, I throw away all the empty boxes and put the left overs in the fridge.

Closing the fridge, I say "Hey. Now we know you also like Chinese."

He quietly laughs. "Yea, I guess so."

I walk back towards James and sit right next to him.

"Well then. It's pretty late and I gotta go to work tomorrow morning. I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up so feel free to make yourself some breakfast."

He nods and we both stand, making our ways to our rooms.

Once we get to his door I bid him goodnight and make my way to my room.

I've walked only a few steps when I turn around.

"You'll remember you know. Your past, your life. Everything, it'll come to you, don't worry."

He gives me a small smile and I turn around and walk to my room.

 **Sorry that it has been awhile since I've updated, but here's chapter 11 for ya guys! Hope you enjoyed it and please like, favorite, and follow the story! I promise I won't give up on Elle and Bucky. I already have the basics on the next few chapters down so it's only on me to write them!**

 **Stay awesome, KZ**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea. I only own my OC and all unfamiliar content.

" _You'll remember you know. Your past, your life. Everything, it'll come to you, don't worry."_

 **Bucky pov**

As Elle walks towards her room, her last few words won't leave my mind.

" _You'll remember you know. Your past, your life. Everything, it'll come to you, don't worry."_

"That's what I'm afraid of" I whisper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My eyes are met with sunlight as I look for the clock next to the bed.

 _8:30._

"Never slept for this long" I mumble, getting up.

After washing up in the bathroom and getting dressed, I leave my room and make my way to the kitchen. The absence of music reminds me that it's Monday.

" _She must be at work."_

My assumption is confirmed when I enter the kitchen, and instead of seeing Elle, I see a note sitting on the table.

Picking it up, I start reading:

 _Hey!_

 _Left for work, didn't want to wake you._

 _Will be back in the afternoon._

 _Feel free to any food in the fridge and make yourself at home!_

 _My number is on the back if anything._

 _-Elle_

Sighing, I fold the note and put it in my pocket.

Looking around, I see the book that I was reading the day before lying on the coffee table.

I spend the whole morning reading book after book, intrigued by how people could create such stories and convey so much emotion through words. After I finished the book from the day before, I started picking books by random. By 4 o'clock I got through 3 books and was just about to start the fourth when I heard the doorknob turn.

I relaxed when I saw a flash of red.

"Hey!" says Armelle as she enters.

"Uh, Hi" I reply.

"Thank god it was an easy day today. I don't think I could've dealt with any annoying and obnoxious customers" she says, grinning.

I give her a side smile when I notice that she's wearing an apron.

"Are you a cook?" I ask her.

She gives me a quizzical look when she suddenly looks down at herself.

"Oh, no!" She replys, laughing.

"Not at all, although I do dabble in the culinary world. I just work behind the counter at a cafe. Not really my dream job, but yet again… I still don't know what it is I really want to do."

I nod and close the still open book in my hands.

As she takes her shoes and apron off she asks "So, what have you been doing all day?"

I look at all the books on the table.

"Reading."

She looks at all the books as well.

"I can see that! Does that mean you like to read, cause' if so, you can definitely stay here as long as you like" she says with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"It appears so." I say as I smile.

" _Smiling is become much more common it should seem."_

"Fantastic!" she says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm famished! Did you eat anything?"

Thankful that she can't see me, I reply "Uh… no."

Her head pokes around the corner.

"You ate nothing? All day!?"

"Uhm… yea." I reply, looking at the floor.

"How? Why?!"

"Ermm, I'm not that good… in the kitchen. Never really… cooked… anything."

She looks at me for a while then says, "Well. We can fix that right here, right now."

She moves back behind the wall and out of view.

"Come here Mister!" she yells.

Standing up, I enter the kitchen.

She pulls out a cutting board and grabs a bunch of tomatoes.

"Here ya go" she says, handing me a kitchen knife.

"Chop these up while I get the water boiling. What do you think of Italian?!"

I grab ahold of the knife and I can't help but stare at my hands.

The hands of a killer.

I notice my hands start to tremble and I quickly start my task.

"Hey, you mind if I put some tunes on?" Elle asks me.

I turn to her and nod my head from side to side.

She gives me a smile and turns on the radio.

Cheerful music plays while the two of us prepare dinner, calming me down and making me forget my past, for the moment.

 *****Song: One of Us by New Politics*****

 _ **Everybody needs a place to call their home.**_

 _ **Everybody needs someone to call their own.**_

Elle tells me about her family and her current job. How she moved to the city to live her life, to take risks and make a difference. And how so far, she hasn't found her purpose in life and how she'll never stop searching. Never stop trying to make an impact and help.

I was amazed by her ability to make me feel… normal.

Yet, whenever I was around her my heart would always begin to race.

She made me forget about all the bad in my life and she enveloped me in happiness and light.

After we finished cooking, I couldn't wait until we did it again. It was the most relaxed I've ever been. And it was the most fun I've ever had since... since who knows when.

Just being with Elle always seemed to chase away my damp and dark mood.

 _ **Even when you're lonely know you're not alone.**_

 _ **You're one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us...**_

While she finished plating the food and I put the dirty dishes in the sink, I couldn't help but sneak glances at her.

I noticed how her lips tightened when she focused on something, how she took her time with any task she was working on, how her eyes seemed to shine with pure joy, not a single speck of despair or gloom.

" _No. You don't deserve anyone. Let alone her. You just met her, this is improper. I don't even know anything about dating a beautiful dame in this century. Not that she'd want to be with me anyways."_

"Ready to eat?!" Elle says, turning around and looking at me.

Realizing that she has caught me staring I awkwardly cough and place the last dirty bowl in the sink.

"Yea, ready" I say as I make my way to the table.

Elle places the two plates filled with food on the table and sits down.

"Well sir, I believe we make a great team in the kitchen" Elle says, lifting a fork full of pasta.

I take my own fork, pick up some food, and raise it up to Elle's fork.

"Agreed" I reply as our forks 'clink' together and we dig in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **First, I wanna thank everyone who either reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are so kind and all your feedback is appreciated. Although I love this fandom (and Bucky), you guys give me so much motivation to write. I know I'm not a pro and that I can probably add so much more to this story, but it's hard for me to write down everything that is in my overly imaginative head.**

 **I also want to say something about the kitchen scene where Bucky and Elle are cooking. It was difficult for me to describe what exactly was happening during that part, but the easiest way to describe it to you guys is this: just envision those scenes in movies where the guy and the girl are cooking together making a mess, laughing, chopping side by side, and just having a good time. And Bucky's hard and tough exterior is just starting to melt away. That's what I pictured in my head while imagining this story.**

 **The song mentioned is "One of Us" by New Politics.**

 **I recommend listening the song during that part or after and imagining the scene for yourself!**

 **Question!**

 **Do you guys want an Elle pov of this chapter. I wasn't planning on it, but I'm kind of on the fence.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **KZ**


End file.
